ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Fasttrack
Appearance He has Xlr8's original series appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. He has a white line going from the top of his helmet, which continues on to the chin plate and stops at his neck. He is also taller, and the sleeves of his outfit stop at his elbows. Like his Ben 10,000 appearance, he has stripes under his shoulders and an arrow-shaped symbol on his torso, which is green. Like his reboot appearance, he has two spikes on his back. His Infinimatrix symbol is recolored black and green. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Ben's eyes turn fully green, becoming oval-shaped, and his lips turn black. His hair disappears and a black helmet forms around his head. A white stripe runs through the middle of the helmet. His skin turns blue and his fingers fuse together in sets of two, forming two sets of fingers. His thumb and fingers stretch out while turning black, forming three claws. Ben's back curves as two spikes protrude out of it, while also forming a black tail with five blue stripes at his rear. His clothes change, becoming a black suit with a white middle and a green arrow underneath it. As the suit envelopes his legs, his feet change as his toes merge into two and become sharper. Two black balls form under his feet. Finally, his Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest as he runs at the screen, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of people without slowing down. XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. XLR8 also seems to think at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 has a prehensile tail. XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. History Appearances Trivia Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Tyler 10